the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Kel Mitchell
|birth_place = Chicago, Illinois, U.S. |occupation = |years_active = 1994–present |television = |spouse = |children = |website = }} Kel Johari Rice Mitchell (born August 25, 1978) is an American actor, stand-up comedian, musician, singer, and rapper. He is known for his work as a regular cast member of the Nickelodeon sketch comedy series All That, as the Invisible Boy in the 1999 Ben Stiller and Geoffrey Rush superhero satire film Mystery Men, his portrayal of Kel Kimble on the Nickelodeon sitcom Kenan & Kel, his role as Ed in the film and All That sketch Good Burger, as the voice of Dutch in the Disney XD cartoon Motorcity, and as Ray in the 2006 sequel to Like Mike, Like Mike 2: Streetball. He also starred as Double G on the Nickelodeon series Game Shakers. Career Kel Mitchell and Kenan Thompson starred in the series Kenan & Kel from 1996 to 2000, they also starred in the 1997 film, Good Burger, which grew out of one of his sketches from All That. The duo also appeared together in an episode of Sister, Sister with Tia and Tamera Mowry, four episodes of The Steve Harvey Show, and they appeared in a special two-part episode of Cousin Skeeter. They were also featured in an episode of Sabrina, the Teenage Witch. Outside of his ventures with Kenan Thompson, Mitchell provided the voice of a mild-mannered and playful dog named T-Bone in the children's cartoon series Clifford the Big Red Dog, alongside John Ritter, from 2000 to 2003. Additionally, he made an appearance in the 2004 Kanye West music video All Falls Down as a luggage collecting valet. Mitchell co-hosted Dance 360 with Fredro Starr; the show lasted for only one season. From 2005 until 2006, Mitchell portrayed Manny Sellers in the sitcom One on One, and in 2007 Mitchell starred in BET's new series Take the Cake. Some of his other credits include Honeydripper and Mystery Men. He auditioned for Saturday Night Live in 2003, but lost to his Kenan & Kel co-star Kenan Thompson. Mitchell was the subject of a death hoax in 2006, when a rumor was spread around Myspace. In March 2008, he filmed his writing and producing debut, Dance Fu, in which he also starred as the lead role. Also in 2008, Mitchell appeared in two Detroit-based stage productions, Affairs and Laundromat, the latter written by Carlos Faison and also starred comedian Buddy Lewis, Leanne "Lelee" Lyons of R&B group SWV, celebrity impersonator/stage actor Matt Macis, and accomplished vocalist and performer Lauren "Lexxi" Alexis. Mitchell was a part of G4's Attack of the Show!, playing various characters. He also has a recurring role on the PBS Kids show Curious George. Mitchell appeared at the 2011 Comikaze Expo with several of his All That cast members, and has appeared in numerous panels of the same kind since, including at New York Comic-Con in 2015, and filmed segments with them for the show's 22nd anniversary celebration on The Splat in April 2016. Mitchell made an appearance on the Nickelodeon show Sam & Cat as a rap artist named Peezy B, in the episode titled "#Peezy B"."Kel Mitchell Returns To His Nickelodeon Roots On 'Sam And Cat' This Fall" Mitchell is currently a cast member on Dan Schneider's sitcom, Game Shakers, which premiered on Nickelodeon on September 12, 2015. Mitchell plays the role of rap-superstar and business partner of the Game Shakers company, Double G. On September 23, 2015, Mitchell appeared on The Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon in a skit featuring his iconic role as Ed from Good Burger. Mitchell was also reunited with his former Kenan & Kel co-star Kenan Thompson who reprised his role as "Lester Oakes, Construction Worker". They later competed against one another in an episode of the revived Nickelodeon game show Double Dare that aired in November 2018. They also teamed as executive producers for the reboot of All That which premiered in June 2019. In 2019, Mitchell is competing as a celebrity contestant on the 28th season of Dancing with the Stars. Personal life Mitchell was born in Chicago, Illinois, and grew up on the South Side. Mitchell also has two sisters, Kenyatta and Kyra. He is a convert to Christianity. He was married to Tyisha Hampton-Mitchell for six years until their divorce in 2005. He remarried on February 25, 2012 to rapper Asia Lee. The two have a daughter together, born in July 2017. Filmography Television Film Music videos Discography Singles :Source: * 1996: "Watch Me Do My Thing" (by Immature featuring Smooth and Kel Mitchell) from All That: The Album * 1997: "We're All Dudes" (by Less Than Jake and Kel Mitchell) from the Good Burger soundtrack * 1999: "Who Are Those Mystery Men" (by Kel Mitchell and the M.A.F.T. Emcees featuring Romaine Jones and Simbi Khali) from the Mystery Men soundtrack * 1999: "Pedal to the Steel" (by Youngstown featuring Kel Mitchell) from Youngstown's Let's Roll * 2015: "Kel Mitchell" (by Spec featuring Asia Lee and Kel Mitchell) from Spec Vacancy Category:1978 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century American male actors Category:20th-century Christians Category:21st-century American male actors Category:21st-century Christians Category:African-American Christians Category:African-American comedians Category:African-American male actors Category:African-American musicians Category:American male child actors Category:American male comedians Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Comedians from Illinois Category:Male actors from Chicago Category:Musicians from Chicago Category:Santa Monica College alumni Category:20th-century American comedians Category:21st-century American comedians